Dumb Hunter
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Dean goes off on a hunt alone and almost gets killed. Now Castiel will teach his husband a lesson he will never forget. Spanking Slash Dean/Castiel


Disclaimer: Ownership belongs to others.

XXX

Dean goes off on a hunt alone and almost gets killed. Now Castiel will teach his husband a lesson he will never forget. Spanking Slash Dean/Castiel

Written for jetficwriter fic prompt spouse.

XXX

Ever since he was old enough to remember Dean was the one to take care of his brother Sam When their Dad went on a job. This often meant Dean would give his little brother a spanking once in a while. The worse one was when Sam disappear on him for eight hours when Sam started high school. Years later when out of nowhere he fell in love and started dating Castiel Dean gave him a good amount of spankings when he was learning to be human. The worse one Castiel ever got was when he took the Impala for a joy ride, so needless to say sitting down was hard for him to do for a week. The only person to ever spank Dean was his father John. The last time this happen was a week before he disappeared. They got into a shouting match that ended up with Dean throwing a vase at him in turn Dean felt the painful sting of his Father's belt. Since then Dean never found himself in that position until now.

Dean went on a hunt alone. There have been a Wendigo being spotted nearby, so Dean decided to take care of it by himself. To make matters worse He didn't bother to tell Cass or Sam where he was going.

Dean did find the Wendigo, but it wasn't alone. In moments Dean was on the ground cuts, blood and buries covered his body. The Flare gun he brought with him was lost. When things were looking bad Sam and Cass showed up out of nowhere. Sam took one out by surprise and Castiel managed to touch one and use his Angel powers to finish it off. The last thing Dean saw before blacking out was the two of them walking towards him.

Slowly Dean opens his eyes to see where he was. The first thing he notices was a warm feeling over his body. It took a moment for them to focus on the person standing over him. Once the focus returned he saw Castiel standing over him and a light from his hands healing his war wounds. In a moment the wounds were gone and Dean was feeling much better.

"Cass, where am I?" Dean asks slowly sitting up.

"In your room in the bunker. We brought you here after the attack." In a fully sitting position Dean ask his next question.

"How did you find me?"

"Dean, we are one being now since we meet and more so since we got married a few months ago. I can sense where you are at all times even with the anti-angel tracking seal on your ribs." Dean rub his eyes to get left over of sleep out of it.

"Dean, you know we will have to talk about what you did right?"

"No we don't," Dean jump off the bed ready to leave the room. "What I need to do is take a shower and get something to eat." Dean was on his way to walk passed Castiel, but this plan was stop when a hand grabs his arm. A few hard tugs from the hunter were useless. When he heard the words 'we will have to talk' he knew what it meant right away after all he has used those words on Sam and Castiel before a spanking.

"Dean, if I did what you did what would have happened to me?" Dean remains quiet not wanting to answer the question that Cass already knew the answer to. A full minute there wasn't a sound heard, so The Angel answered it for him.

"You would have me over your knees as soon as we were back and would ground me for a good long time right." Dean just gave a few nods of his head.

"Alright," Castiel released Dean's arm. "Get undressed and you will get over my lap." This was still unbelievable. It's has been years since he was spank and knew he didn't want to feel another one.

Castiel could sense his husband fear and delay in getting the request done.

"Dean, I don't ask twice, so now do as you are told and you have ten seconds to start." The smart thing to do would have been to listen, but whether it was fear or panic Dean replied with something in the back of his head told him to not say it, but his mouth didn't listen.

"I think I will call not asking twice bluff and see what the almighty Angel is going to do about it." Within seconds Dean found himself bent over the bed. Castiel's hand holding down by the back of the neck and the other one remove his belt and lowered his pants and boxers than the belt was folded in half.

"Alright smart ass you ask for this." In a few movements Dean was over Castiel's lap and the belt came down hard. Dean gave yelp went it made contact. Yes indeed he did forget how much this did hurt and it was going to get worse. The belt went down a second time with the same effect. The talk began as the belt came down with each word to make his point.

"You have no room to be smart to me right now. You went after the Wendigo yourself and almost got killed. You made bad choices today and you must live with the conquests is that clear Dean."

"Yes Cass." Tears were leaking out of the corner of his eyes. Two more minutes the spanking went on covering every inch of Dean's butt. Tears were flowing nonstop from his eyes. This where Castiel decided to stop. Since this was just a disobeying spanking he would save the sitting spots for later. The belt was thrown aside next he stood Dean in front of him. Taking both of his hands in his own talk to his husband in a soft voice.

"That spanking was for smarting off and not doing as you are told and next time I expect you to listen understand me."

"Yes."

"Good, now I will give you a few kisses and a long hug before I have you stand in the corner for ten minutes.'

"Yes Cass." Standing up he gave Dean two kisses on the lips and held him for a long time. When it was felt Dean was held enough he gave him two kisses and sent him to stand in the corner with his hand lock behind his head. The Hunter stood like that for ten minutes before Castiel summon him to stand in front of him.

"You will do as you are told when it comes to these things is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Good now remove your clothes and get over my lap." Without delay Dean was undressed and over Castiel's lap. Taking a moment he tuck both of Dean's hands under his stomach than wrap his arms around his waist.

"Why are getting spank?"

"I went all stupid on a hunt and almost got killed."

"Correct." The hand came down hard on the already sore behind at surprising speed. Dean barely had time react before the hand struck again. The hand rain down every inch of his butt.

"Cass Stop, I've learned my lesson." Tipping Dean down enough to expose the sensitive area known as a sitting spot. 'Yeah I remember saying those words not too long ago when I was over Dean's lap.' Castiel thought to himself and his hand went down with a loud spank on Dean's back side. A yell escapes Dean's throat. 'Oh god I forgot how much a spanking there hurts.' The hand kept coming doing harder and harder as seconds slowly went by.

"Dean, I will let you know something and you better listen." Tears were slipping out of the hunters eyes. He was in no mood to have a good talking to then again to argue that point at a moment like this would have been stupid so he kept his mouth shut. "I love you with all my heart and soul, but I will let you know I didn't marry a damn fool that would throw away his life at a moment's notice." The hand double down hard on the sitting spots making Dean try to get away from the hand sadly this wouldn't work because of Castiel's iron grip around his waist.

"I don't want to be a widower after only two months of marriage is that understand me."  
"Yes." Dean yelled then went limp over the lap letting the tears and cry taking him over. The crying broke Castiel's heart to hear, but still if this was reversed Dean would have kept going eve if it did hurt his heart.

"Two minutes and we will be done." Dean didn't like to hear that. The next two minutes Dean sob hard as his butt felt like bon fire. Final the spanking stop. Dean his body being move in his Husband's strong arms. Carefully Dean felt the other body slowly standing up. In a few moments Dean felt his body being shift in different position. Castiel managed to lean against the wall getting Dean lying on his chest with both around wrap around the body. The next thirty minutes Dean cried into Castiel's chest as he felt a kiss on his forehead or top of head once in a while to show he was still there. Once Dean was able to claim down they began to talk.

"Dean, I understand that you are a hunter and always will be one even if we are married, but you going out like that and nearly getting yourself killed should have never happened. With a hunt you never know what is going to happen or what little thing could change to make it more dangerous like today you didn't leave with back up and almost got killed and as your husband I say you need to stop and think before you do this again is that understood."

"Yes."

"Good." Lifting Dean's by his chin he places a couple long overdue kisses.

"I love you husband."

"I love too." They made out for a few minutes before Dean painfully got of Cass and on to his feet. Slowly he walks to a mirror in the room to see the damage that was done. Turning his back to it then turning his head to take a look at his butt. It was a little bit redder than a tomato.

"Wow Cass, you really got me good." A shameless smile was showing on Castiel's face.

"I learned from the best." Sticking out his tongue in a playfully manner at the other being in the room.

I tell you what Dean lay down on the bed and I will get you a fresh apple pie." A smile was on the hunter's face.

"Can I have whip cream with it?"

"I will get large container of the stuff and we can use it for more than just pie."

"I knew there was a good reason why I married."

"I knew there had been a good reason." They both laughed as Castiel stood up walk across the room to give his husband a nice long kiss before he left to get supplies for a nice long and fun evening.

x xx x x xx x x xx x x

THE END

Thanks for reading the story I wrote. Have a good day/afternoon/night. Bye bye for now my fateful readers wink.


End file.
